


Let me guide you [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Japan, M/M, because tatami and because I love Hasetsu no Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Shy and inexperienced Yuuri who discovers in Viktor's tender arms all the pleasures of a slow lovemaking in one of the traditional japanese room of Hasetsu is my aesthetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shy and inexperienced Yuuri who discovers in Viktor's tender arms all the pleasures of a slow lovemaking in one of the traditional japanese room of Hasetsu is my aesthetic.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170211105437343112.jpg.html)


End file.
